The Life That Lies Ahead
by If We Burn You Burn With Us123
Summary: klaus and caroline mikleson are happily married and it has been this way for 2 years now. they met in a night club in newyork 5 years ago and it was love at first site even know caroline didn't admit that.but she eventually gave into his masculine body and his green eyes that are magical an his english accent is like heaven on earth. what will happen when a baby is brought into it?
1. Chapter 1

_**The life that lies ahead**_

**OK this is a going to be a few chapters story and I hope you guys like it.**

**Summary: **_**This is a klaroline story. Klaus and Caroline Mikleson are a happily married and it has been this way for two years now. They met in a night club in New York 5 years ago and it was love at first site even know Caroline didn't admit that. But she eventually gave in to his masculine body and his Green eyes they are magical and his English accent is like heaven on earth. What will happen when there is a baby brought into it?**_

_**I hope you guys like this and please review and add to your favourite's xx**_

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the bathroom on the floor after puking my guts out I have never felt this way I feel like shit. Then Klaus walks in and asks "What's wrong love" then I answer back with a sad expression on my face and say "I don't know I feel like crap I think I might have the stomach Flu" then he sits down next to me and says "well maybe you should go to the doctors love" then I lean over the toilet bowl again and puke as Klaus holds my hair back and then I nod and say "maybe I should".

10:30 am

I walk up to the receptionist's desk and tell the girl that I am here for my appointment and then she said "please take a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly" I sit down and wait for my name to be called "CAROLINE MIKLESON" the doctor yelled from the corner of the room. I got up from my seat and I followed DR. Florence to her office.

I take a seat in her office and she said "how may I help you today Mrs Mikleson" then I say "well I have been puking my guts up for the last two day" "ok when has the puking been most frequent" then I scratch my head and say "umm I think usually mornings then it calms down in the later hours of the day" then a smile came across her face and she said "Caroline I don't think you have the flu ,I think you might be pregnant!" my mouth dropped as those words came out of her mouth they kept replaying in my head (I think you might be pregnant) Dr . Florence then began to talk again ad she said "We won't be sure until I can give you a ultrasound. Would you like if I did that Caroline" then I nodded still in shock and I got up and lied on the table in her office next to the ultrasound machine while she prepped me she put the jelly on the camera thingy and said "this might be cold" and she pressed it on my belly and started moving in around and said "Caroline sweetie you are pregnant. Your about 12 weeks along" then tears of joy start to roll down my cheeks and I say "Wow you have to be kidding" "nope I'm not would you like me to print of a few pictures so you can show your husband" "yes please"

11:30am

I just arrived home and I saw Klaus sitting on the sofa as I walked in he got up and said "so have you got the stomach flu" then I shake my head in disagreement and say "Nik you might want to sit down, because you could take this as bad news or good news" then his face falls and sat down on the sofa and so did I and I began to talk "well Nik I don't know how to say this but I'm just going to say it… I'm pregnant" then I pull out the photos of our unborn baby and give them to him and say "this is our baby"

Then Klaus pulls me into a passionate kiss and I slid my tongue into his mouth and he deepened it and then pulled apart and said "oh my god Caroline I am so happy how far along are you" then a smile spreads across my face and I say "uh 12 weeks" then he chuckled and said "I remember that night that was a awesome night" then I laughed and he brought me into a warm embrace.

**A\N ok this is chapter 1 of the life that lies ahead I hope you liked it and yeah xx**

**Here is my twitter account squeelykeeley **

**Please feel free to ask me questions via twitter**

**Please review and add to your favourites and follow this story**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The life that lies ahead**_

Chapter 2

A baby is god's opinion that life should go on

**Klaus's P,O,V**

"hey sweetie are you ok" I ask because she is puking in the bathroom and she yells out "yeah I'm fine it's just the pregnancy, my mom said the morning sickness will go in a month or so" then she opened up the bathroom door wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink silky shirt with a necklace with her name on it and she has a pair of black pumps in her hands and she looks pretty sexy "ok well do you want to go out for some breakfast" then a smile comes on her face and she says "why not where would you like to go" then she sits on the bed and puts her pumps on and stands up and I say "umm well there is a new café called _Café halo" then she giggles and said "_what a cheesy name, but ok just let me get my purse" then she went into the kitchen and got her purse of the counter top and we left to_ café halo_.

20 minutes

**Still Klaus's P.O.V**

We arrived at the café. We sat at a little table in the café and started to chat about the upcoming baby. "You know Nik we have to tell Elena and Damon, otherwise she will go ape…" she was cut off when the waiter arrived to take our order " hello and welcome to café halo, can I take your order" then I said " yes please. Can we have two large cups of lattes with chocolate sprinkles..." then Caroline interrupted and said "sorry make that one latte and a large hot choc milk" she said with a smile, the man nodded and went to make our drinks I asked "why did you get a choc milk and not a coffee "because caffeine is bad for a unborn baby, so I have quit drinking alcohol and coffee until the baby is born" I let out a little laugh and says "love, you can't last a week without caffeine" she smiled and told me "yes I can and I will so tough"

The waiter arrived back at our table and placed the drinks on the table and said "can I get you anything else today, perhaps a fresh chocolate declare" Caroline says "I'll have one please" he nodded and gave me a look and I just shook my head in disagreement and says "not for me " he left and went over to the kitchen and placed the order for us. I took a sip of my drink and so did Caroline. "you know your right we have to tell Elena and Damon. Do you want to go over there after our coffee" she looked at me with a uncertainty of what I just said, then it was like a little light bulb went off in her head. She must of forgot that she said that earlier. "Sure why not "

We finished our drinks and my angle finished her chocolate declare and we were on our way to Elena and Damon's house

**Caroline's P.O.V ****at the Salvatore house **

15 minutes later

We arrived at Elena and Damon's house, so me and Nik can tell them that I'm pregnant. I felt kind of nervous because I know that Elena and Damon don't think very highly of Nik but I don't care because I love him and that all that matters, anyhow we got out of the black SUV and made our way to the front door. Nik knocked and we waited until one of the Salvatore's answered the door. The door opened and a brown eyed skinny brunet stood there in a yellow sun dress. "Oh my god Caroline what are you doing here" said the women named Elena. Elena is Caroline's all-time best friend; they have been best friends since the age of two when the Forbes moved next door to the gilberts. "hey Lena, me and Nik need to tell you something" Elena's face dropped and before Elena said anything Nik said "Elena it's not bad its actually very good" then a smile appeared back on her face and we went inside at sat on the couch while Elena called Damon from the stair way.

Damon made his way down stairs and came into the living room to greet us.

"hey Klaus, Caroline how have you two been" Damon said to us while he walked in the living room and I said "we are great, but we have something to tell you guys so sit now" I ordered and they did as they were told.

"Ok please don't scream by the way" says Nik with one of his 'please' smirks on his face. "Oh don't worry I won't be doing any screaming" said Damon. He gave a look at Elena and she says "I can't promise you anything, it's not my fault I'm a girl" I smiled and lead the conversation to the whole point of this visit.

I felt my tummy turn and do a little flip as I said "well I'm …." I stopped and looked at nik and he just gave me a 'it all right love, you can do it' looks I started the sentence again "well I'm pregnant" then Elena screamed with joy and jumped from her seat and gave me a big hug "Lena your suffocating me it's not going to be good for the baby if I die" I managed to say. She let go and says "oh my god congratulation's, how many weeks are you" I says with a delight in my voice "3 months and 1 week so about 13 weeks" Damon came up to me and said "congratulation's Caroline and to you too Klaus"

**Back at the Mikleson house **

"Caroline your mum is here" says Nik from down stairs "yeah I'm coming" I yelled back. I walked down the stairs and gave my mum a kiss on the cheek and says "hey mum what are you doing here" we walked into the kitchen "well I wanted to see the best daughter in the world" there is something she needs me to do I thought then I asked "mum what's wrong?" she said back "Well you know how it's your dad's birthday next week, well I thought we should plan a party but I have no planning skills, hey I didn't even plan my own wedding it was all my mum and sisters job" I laughed and says "let me guess you want me to plan it" a smile came across her face "yeah can you do it sweetie "mum I will do anything to make my father's birthday a plain success she gave me a big hug and says "well I better be off then I have to go back to work" I give my mum a kiss good bye and she leaves

**A\N **_**well guys this is chapter 2 I hope you like it and yes I thought I should bring a specil event like Caroline's dads birthday.**_

_**Please review because it really helps. Also follow this story and add to your favourites please feel free to follow me on twitter you can ask me questions and ask when I will be updating and stuff ok. **_

**Twitter: ****squeelykeeley and I would like to thank my beta for all the help: TWILIGHT LOVER-TVD LOVER**


	3. Party planner

**The life that lie ahead**

_**Chapter:3 chapter name: party planner**_

_**A\N **__**ok guys this is chapter three I know I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy I have just updated ever after so go ahead and read that.**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter ok Caroline will be planning her dads B'day party so she will be a little stressed. Here we go **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Caroline's P.O.V the**** 20****th**** of July 2012**

"Nik can you go get me some pickled cucumber and peanut butter please" I yell to nik. I have been getting these weird cravings and mum says it's the pregnancy so I just go along with it. He come out of the kitchen and says "sure anything else while I'm there, sweetheart" hmm I think about it for a sec then it pops I want some… "yeah some chocolate mud cake with cherry's" he nods and gets his keys and heads out the door. "I Love you" he said as he exits the room and I say back "I love you too".

I sit on the couch planning my dad's Birthday party; I am going to make this the best party ever. I have already ordered the venue and I am planning the invitations I am going to invite some of his work friend and old school mates and family of course.

I get my laptop of the coffee table and start to type out a Invitation I print them out. There your normal invites

_You are invited to Bill Forbes 50__th__ birthday_

_Come and celebrate with his loved ones and have some fun. _

_There will be a dinner supplied and So will the alcohol._

_It is on the 31__st__ of august at 7 o'clock_

_R.S.P.V by the 21 of August_

So that's the invites. I print out one hundred and twenty out and place them in my file. Next is a caterer… I could call bonnie and see if her business would do it (the Mikaelson and bennet fluff and puff) yes bonnie is in business with Kol Mikaelson her boyfriend, its going awesome for them. I get my IPhone out of my pocket and dialled her number…  
"Hello Bonnie bennet specking how may I help you this morning" I just smiled at how professional she sounds

"Hey bon it's Caroline I need to ask you a favour"

"Oh care how you been and what you need"

"Well you know how it's my dad's birthday next month well I need a caterer and I thought of you"

"Sure we can do that when is it…"

"The 31st of august at 7'oclock and I'll pay"

"That's fine you are all booked and I know care you will pay but you get a discount understand

"Ok"

"Now what do you want us to cook for you"

Hmmm "well I don't know I still have to see how many people are coming ok"

"Ok well give me a call when you get the numbers, ok well I have to go lots of work to do"

"Well bye bon talk soon"

I hung up the phone and ticked of my list of (things to-do) as soon as I did that Nik walked in the door with my food. I lick my lips and get up from the couch. I give Nik a kiss on the cheek and take my food to the kitchen.

I put the food on the counter tops and get them out of the bags.

I put the cake in the fridge for later. I get the pickled cucumber and peanut butter and make my way to the couch. Sitting there is Nik and he's looking through my party planner file. "Well love, you sure have done a lot while I was gone" I laughed and said "of course I did I am a fast worker' I begun "ok Nik can you open these for me" I hold out the Pickle jar and he takes it and opens it in a flat second.

I open up the peanut butter and dip my pickled cucumber Into the peanut butter. Nik looks at me with a funky impression on his face "yuck Caroline how do you eat that" I just laughed "well I don't know why it's what our baby wants" I saw a smile spread across his face as I said 'our baby' I cuddled up to him while I was eating. I asked if he could put a movie on and he did he put on the note book without me even asking, he knows me very well.

We sat there and watched the movie and I must have fallen asleep because I awoke in my bed.

**A\N ok guys this was kind of a fill in chapter will be the party and it will be a lot longer maybe six thousand to 4 thousand words.**

**Twitter: Squeelykeeley**

**Please review and follow the story oh and add to your favourites, thanks so much for reading **

**Love from**

**Keeley AKA Delena and Klaroline forever**


	4. girls night in,and boys night out part 1

**The life that lies ahead**

**Chapter 4 Chapter name: girls night in, and boys night out **

**Quote: "You've got to dance like there's nobody watching, Love like you'll never be hurt, Sing like there's nobody listening, And live like it's heaven on earth." **

― **William W. Purkey**

**A\N ok guys I was bored so I decided to update (the life that lies ahead) I had nothing to do after school so I was like "I'm going to write chapter 4 of the life that lies ahead" **

**In this chapter I planned to let the mystic fall girls have a night in and watch 'romantic girly chick flick movies' or something like play truth or dare.**

**And the boys of mystic falls will be going out on the town to get pisssed.**

**In this chapter Caroline is going to be having her mood swings and have more weird cravings. Now so I don't spoil it go ahead and read.**

**Enjoy!**

**Nik\Klaus's P.O.V**

Me, Damon, Stefan, Elijah, and Kol, are having a night out on the town we will go to some bar and have a few drinks and talk about our wife's or girlfriends in Kol's case. And Caroline, Elena, Rebekah, Katarina , and bonnie are having a night in they will do all the girl stuff.

I walked up to my pregnant but beautiful wife getting the living room ready for the girls movie night. There is a big mattress on the floor and 20 different movies on the coffee table that she must have moved to the wall.

"you know I could of moved that love" a frown came across her face "I'm not a vegetable, I can move a table, it only ways like five kilos" she rolled her eyes and then "sorry sweetheart I was just trying to help" I say as i walked over to Caroline and pressed my lips up to her gently and full of lust and love.

Ring, ring, ring the doorbell went.

Oh not now, not now.

Ring, ring, ring

"Coming" I yell once our lips are apart. I give Caroline one last look before I answer the door. She is glowing her lips are swollen from our kiss and she is getting a small bump where our baby is 'our baby' I like that reference.

I opened the door to find Damon, Stefan, Elena, and my lovely sister Rebekah.

"Hey guys come on in. Caroline is in the living room"

I let my family in and they followed me to the living room where Caroline sits on the couch flicking trough a magazine. "Hey care, how is my niece or nephew" say's Rebekah. I sit next to Caroline on the couch as she reply's with a 'yeah he or she is fine' .

Ring, Ring, the doorbell went again.

I got up from my seat and I answered the door and there stood, Kol and bonnie. Bonnie is Kol's girlfriend they've been dating for a while that's why they started up there catering business. The food they cook is actually quite good.

"Hello brother. Are you ready for our night of fun." Says the one and the only Kol. I frowned at his sentence because I would rather stay home and cuddle up on the couch with my wife. "If you say so. Hello bonnie, Caroline is in the living room with Elena and Rebekah." Bonnie just nodded and walked in with no further words.

Kol followed behind her. I was about to shut the door when someone yelled out, I looked out the door to find Katarina and my big brother Elijah. But he's only a few years older then me.

They walked up the steps and I stepped back so they can come inside.

One hour later.

"so brother where are we going" I asked Elijah, he is our descanted driver. Any way he doesn't like to drink much. "Well Nik we are going to mystic falls new club. Kat said they have the best music and drink's so I decided we might go there" when did mystic falls get a new club. "Sounds good what's the clubs name?

"Mystic dance" he says. Well that's kind of a cheesy name.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

"Well girls what movie do you want to watch. I have Sex and the city one and two and the Titanic oh and Legally Blonde which is one of my favs oh and the last one is The Princess Diaries one and two?

The girls think about it for a second before answering in sync "sex in the city" I hate how they do that. But any who's where best friend so that's why.

I flick trough the movie pile. And I get the first movie. I hand it to bonnie who is sitting on the couch next to me.

"Let's play a game" says the other blonde in the room Rebekah "what game shall we play bekah" I ask. She thinks for a sec before saying "truth or dare" "ok, there's a empty water bottle on the bench. Go grab it Elena" she nods and goes and gets it.

She comes back with the bottle and spins it lands on bonnie.

"Truth" she blurts out. Rebekah thinks about it for a few sec's then it's like a light bulb goes off in her head. A smirk comes across her face.

"do you ever wish that kol was you husband" we wait a second and bonnie says "yes" we were all surprised by her answer she never wanted to settle down hey she thought I was stupid to be marrying Nik at such a young age but hey it was love.

Bonnie spins the bottle and it lands on Elena.

"I dare you to drink two Whole bottles of wine in half an hour" he mouth drops and I get up and grab to bottles of wine. I miss alcohol but I can't hurt my baby.

I opened the bottle and gave them to Elena. Any way Elena is a fast drinker. She drowns half the bottle in two minutes. And we all clap.

**A\N ok guys I will be putting this day into about teo to three chapters ok **

**Hope you liked it. Please review and add you favourites. Oh and follow me and this story.**

**Twitter: squeelykeeley**


	5. girls night in,and boys night out part 2

**The Life That Lies Ahead**

**Chapter: 5 Chapter name: girls night in, boys night out part 2**

**A\N Hey guys I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been busy writing my new delena story which is going awesomely. I have had a few ideas for this chapter hope you like. Oh and I have just finished the trilogy for the hunger games. Best books ever. I advise you to read them. **

**Enjoy! **

Meanwhile at mystic dance

**Nik\Klaus's P.O.V**

"Yeah can I order five beers" I ask. "Yeah sure" the bartender says as she gets our drinks. The guys and start to have a chat. Our drinks come and we drink them. By the looks of Stefan he looks pretty tipsy even know he's had 3 drinks like me and I feel fine.

Someone taps me on the shoulder. I look behind my back to find a girl that's about in her twenties. Long black hair, hazel eyes and she's wearing a strapless black dress that shows too much cleavage for a girl her age.

"Hi can I sit here" the girl asks pointing at the seat next to me. "Yeah sure" she smiles and I turn back to the guys "my names Angel… and your name is?" she asks in a flirty tone I answer the question telling her my name is Klaus and all.

The girl named Angel keeps chatting with me. While twirling her hair. And hitting me playfully in the shoulder.

I can so tell she's flirting with me I try to leave buts she grabs my arm. I'm married with a baby on the way. i grab my beer with my left hand to flash my wedding ring. And she just keeps flirting. My phone beeps and I check the text while she's still chatting away. It's from Damon.

**Damon texted: 8:25pm **

Mate you do realize that she is flirting with you

**I message back: 8:26pm**

I know I'm trying to get rid of her but she won't leave HELP

Damon chuckles then gets up from his seat and walks my way.

"So Nik how many months pregnant is your wife Caroline again" Damon says. Ignoring the girl. Oh thank god. The girls face drops and I answer with

"umm Caroline's about 4 and a half months. She's already getting a bump I'm so proud that I get to become a dad. I never thought it would happen." The girl gets up from her seat and scurries away. She mumbles something like 'sorry' when she leaves Damon and I both break out into fit of laughter.

Meanwhile at Caroline and Nik's house 

**Caroline's POV**

"Caroline what is the best day that you've had with nik" Rebekah asks me. I think about it. We've had so many great moments.

"Well that's a hard one how many can I pick" I ask Rebekah she reply's with "Four" ok that's a little bit easier.

"When we met, our wedding of course, Our honeymoon to Fiji, And when this little baby was conceived." I say while my hand rubs circle around my small bump. Everybody laughs except Rebekah. I think the last bit grossed her out a bit.

"Elena what was your best moment with Damon" she thinks about it then a light bulb pops in her head.

"When Damon proposed and our wedding." We all 'aww' and then Elena moves on too Rebekah

"What was your favourite moment with my brother in law?"

Rebekah doesn't even need to think about it.  
"Our first date. He took me out to dinner. And he was so nervous it was funny. And at the end of the date he gave me a kiss on the cheek and he was about to leave when I pulled him in for a passion kiss."

We all laughed. Stefan is always nervous.

Rebekah turns to bonnie and she blushes. Rebekah doesn't even have to ask because bonnie says it.

"The First time, when me and Kol had sex and our third date. He took me to the pier. And had a picnic on the beach" we all laugh at Rebekah's face she hides her face in the pillow and we watch the movie.

I feel so sleepy I yawn and I close my eyes for a second. But it's not a second its four hours.

I wake up from a very loud noise from the door. Someone's singing.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,_

_It's RedFoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Lee I've got the claw_

_Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body_

_I work out_

I get up from the couch to find that Elena, Katherine, bonnie and Rebekah have just woken up to.

We get up and make our way to the door. The door swings open and Nik and Damon are holding Elijah up while he sings along to 'sexy and I know it' kol and Stefan follow behind with empty beer bottles In their hands.

I and the girls start to laugh at the sight of Elijah. We move out of their way while they bring him in and chuck him on the couch. He has already passed out when he's thrown on there.

"so how was your night?" I ask nik as me and him sit on the mattress on the floor.

"ah it was fine. Guess what happened to me tonight" he questioned me "what"

"some skank flirted with me at the bar" he says with a slight chuckle at the end. "WHAT" I scream in his face. "don't worry, love I told her I was married she didn't care, then Damon texted me and I asked if he could help and well he did he hinted your pregnancy and the slut ran like she had a vampire chasing her" he says calmly.

I cuddle into him and my eyes start to close. The last thing I hear is nik saying " I love you and I would never cheat on you" and the last thing I felt was him put his hand on my tummy and the baby kick.

**A\N its short I know and it kind of sucks. If you like delena go read my new story meant to be. It is so much better then this fanfic. I will try to update this once a week. I have 2 storys on the go. Meant to be, Which is delena and all human and the fight for one's true love, the hunger games. Prim and cato romance.**

**I have a few ideas for an upcoming story for when this is finished so yeah.**

**Please review and add to favourites and follow me **

**Twitter: squeelykeeley**

**Oh and I'm reading this fucking awesome fanfic called**

**Surviving in a world of vampires by darolineWritingGoddess **

**Its really good go check it out its TVD btw**

**Until next time on the life that lies ahead**


	6. Authors note

Dear my amazing readers of my story... I am putting most of my story on hiatus because well I am BUSY... With so many things them been: School Everyday life Writers block. My life sucks I will be continuing two story's them being: The fight for ones true love. Family means everything. Thank all so much for the reviews/comments they mean a lot. If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Sorry... From Keeley the author.


End file.
